


SPF 30

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've only been in Hawaii two days, but Billy's nose is already red and peeling a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPF 30

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/33294.html#cutid1) on 30/01/2004. Originally written as edigo's Christmas postcard fic, which she's letting me share a little beyond the circle of her.

They've only been in Hawaii two days, but Billy's nose is already red and peeling a little. He doesn't seem to notice. Either that, or he hasn't made the connection between spending all day surfing without sunscreen on and the burn that's spreading over his cheekbones and shoulders.

On their third day there, Dom catches Billy as he slips out of their little rented beach bungalow at dawn. He's carrying his surfboard under one arm and Dom knows he's skipped sunscreen again: the tell-tale coconut smell and greasy-slick sheen of unabsorbed lotion is missing.

Shamelessly taking advantage of his two-odd extra inches in height, Dom wrestles Billy into one of the kitchen chairs and roughly slathers sunscreen over his face and shoulders. Billy squirms as Dom works the lotion into the skin behind his ears, glancing towards the beach anxiously through the sliding glass door that opens out onto the deck.

"It's not going anywhere," Dom informs him briskly as he adds a second coat of lotion to the poor, abused skin on Billy's nose.

Billy grins. "I know. You done?"

Dom nods, snapping the cap back on the bottle. Billy bounces out of his seat, scoops up his board, and is out the door before Dom half knows what he's about.

"You're welcome!" Dom calls after him.

Half way down the path to the water already, Billy tosses a grin over his shoulder without missing a step.

End.


End file.
